What I'm Thankful For
by ameddancesforyou
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and dinner plans are made. Story idea was brought on by the pic of a poor injured Flynn that was posted a little while ago.


Shoutout to the lovely BAMDAMMMsters for the constant motivation. (threats! I kid)

My first ever story so here we go…

And of course, I own nothing when it comes to these awesome characters.

FINALLY! The team has been working so hard these last few weeks, a break from it all is finally in order. The timing couldn't be better. It's the week of Thanksgiving, one of my favorite times of the year and with so much to be thankful for.

I let the team know I am hosting Thanksgiving dinner at my place this year and all of their families are invited. I simply wasn't taking no for an answer, the schematics of my condo would fall into place and there would be room for everyone.

Andy and Provenza were out running last minute errands before dinner tonight; Patrice and I were in the kitchen finishing up the sweet yams and green bean casserole. Rusty and a friend were working on getting a pumpkin cheesecake and cherry pie completed. I can't believe a year ago Rusty and I were officially becoming a family and deep down a little patter in my heart started up for the ever so handsome Andy Flynn. Boy did I deny that pitter patter like crazy.

My thoughts are interrupted by my phone ringing. It's Andy. I smile as I answer. "Hey you."

"Hey beautiful" Andy replies. " We are in a forever long line at the store. This will be the last time I forget to pick up fresh cranberries for the cranberry sauce on Thanksgiving." I laugh, tell him I love him and to hurry because everyone will start arriving soon.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Some of the team has started to arrive and still no sign of Andy and Louie. Seriously, didn't Andy call to say they were in line waiting to check out? I try Andy's phone again and no answer. I'm trying to remain calm, but I have this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I can't shake it. I call Louie, no answer.

Buzz, "Captain, where are Lieutenants Flynn and Provenza?" I respond back stating that they should be on their way back from the store any minute.

Julio's phone rings and he has this concerned look on his face and then disappears outside into the hallway. i do my best to not chase after him wanting to know if maybe Andy or Louie called him for something. Moments later he walks in, whispers something to Mike and then they turn to look at me.

I do my best not to scream at them wanting to know what is going on. Mike finally sits me down and then does his best to tell me everything while I try and keep from passing out.

Mike, " Captain. It's Andy. Apparently Lieutenant Provenza and Andy were walking out to the car when they noticed a couple of guys suspiciously walking around the parking lot. Andy yelled at one of the guys to back away from a car and without hesitation the guy took off running and in the process knocked down an elderly woman making her way towards to store. Andy took off after the guy into some ditch. He was able to catch up to the guy, but the rest of that guys crew also caught up to Andy. He was badly beaten by the time Provenza was able to catch up to him. They are over at Cedars Sinai right now"

I can't move. I want to scream but nothing is coming out of my mouth. I need to get to the hospital. Julio, Amy, and Cooper are already escorting me out the door. Patrice says she will stay behind to lock up. Buzz, Mike, and Cathy also stay behind and help.

The drive to the hospital felt like an hours long drive. Finally there, I try to keep it together while trying to get to Andy. Louie greets me outside the room and doesn't look good. "Now Sharon." (DId he just call me Sharon?!) Be prepared. He took a good beating, but he is one hell of a fighter." Keep it together Sharon, I think to myself.

I walk into the room and my composure is gone. Andy is asleep and I do my best to stifle my cries. Too late, Andy slowly awakens and grabs my hand. "Hey you" I whisper. "Hey there beautiful" he responds back in a raspy voice. He winces in pain and my heart breaks.

In trying to soften the mood he continues, "You really should see the other guy". I let out a little laugh. He apologizes about trying to be a hero and messing up Thanksgiving dinner. I quickly shush him and tell him there will be so many more Thanksgivings together and not to worry about ruining it. "Really Andy, all that matters is that you are okay. When you didn't answer your phone and it started getting later and later the last thing on my mind was thinking that you ruined Thanksgiving by running so late and not calling"

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Andy is out of the hospital. Luckily nothing was broken, he was just badly bruised. I could not be any more happier to have him here with me at home.

Tonight is Thanksgiving dinner Take Two. While everyone will be going around the table stating what they are thankful for, I will be shouting to the roof tops how extra thankful I am to have my Andy with me.


End file.
